


Like No One Ever Was

by Satan In Purple (purple_satan)



Series: Kylux Short Fics/Drabbles [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Broken Promises, Growing Up, JFC Satan This is a Happy Kids Game What Did You Do?, Lovers on Opposite Sides of a War (Kinda), M/M, Mining for the Angst, Return of the Smangst, Teenage Lovers to Enemies to Who Knows?, This Is the Closest to Soft Kylux I can Literally Get Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m going to be the Champion one day,” Hux declared triumphantly, as he poked Kylo in the side. “You can be one of my Elite Four; the last one. The best one.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Kylo turned his head and kissed Hux’s freckled nose, as his eyes fluttered shut in contentment. “We have to beat them before we can replace them, Bren.”</i>
</p><p>Kylo knows better than most that promises are only meant for breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No One Ever Was

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pidgy_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgy_writes/gifts).



> It helps to know about the plot in Pokémon Platinum and Pokémon X/Y, but hopefully is not necessary to understand the story. Mostly just inspired by [this post](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/post/142624206081/what-pokemon-type-would-each-tfa-character-pick)'s discussion between [pidgy-draws](http://pidgy-draws.tumblr.com/) and hicstreme0 about what pokemon characters from TFA would have. 
> 
> Credit is all theirs. I just uh, kind of set up how they might have got them. And then I did a Satan Thing™ and it ran away with me. *sheepish grin*

_\--_

 

_They’re holding hands, fingers entwined, laying in the tall grass outside their secret base. The clouds lazily floated by as their meowth and poochenya chased after one another in circles nearby, yapping playfully._

_“I’m going to be the Champion one day,” Hux declared triumphantly, as he poked Ben in the side. “You can be one of my Elite Four; the last one. The best one.”_

_Ben turned his head and kissed Hux’s freckled nose, as his eyes fluttered shut in contentment. “We have to beat them before we can replace them, Bren.”_

_“Let's do it then. We’ll be the very best--”_

_“Like no one ever was?” Ben interjected, which earned him an elbow to the ribs. He wrapped his arms around Hux, pinned his bony arms to his sides._

_“Yeah, that,” Hux whispered breathlessly, flush spreading up from his collarbones to his cheeks. He looked so radiant lying in the grass that day, auburn hair mussed. Shining in a halo around his head, he looked ethereal. Irresistible._

_Ben leaned down and kissed him._

_And when Bren didn’t resist, meeting his lips and slipping his tongue in Ben's mouth, he let his arms go so he could twine his fingers in his hair and kissed him again. And again._

 

\--

 

When Kylo finally comes back to Kalos, he is amazed at how bustling Lumoise City is after the isolation of Spear Pillar, the quiet towns in Sinnoh. People mill around on the sidewalks, shopping bags hanging off their arms from the Boutique and Stone Emporium, chatting animatedly with each other or on their holo casters. A few taxis are parked curbside, always ready to take a tourist from one side of the city to another. The sky is a pleasant blue, weather agreeable to throngs of shoppers being out. Some walking their froufrous, others taking care of whatever city business they have.

He checks into a much too fancy room at Hotel Richissime, the kind Hux would have called _posh_ , then scoffed at and dragged Kylo to somewhere else down the street. He thinks of Hux as he changes into nicer clothes, nervously wondering how he will react to seeing him. He whistles for his mightyena, Savat, and they make their way out of the hotel and down the avenue to the address sent to his pokétech watch.

When he arrives, it isn’t the old café he expected. The quirky one on the corner they used to visit in their youth. Back when they were starry-eyed in love, holding hands and making promises to leave together over cappuccinos. Kylo reads the sign outside before walking into Lysandre Café. It's an imposing structure, vivid crimson tiles and crimson wallpaper, rich mahogany wood banisters. A strange mix between futuristic and classical Victorian.

The barista at the counter raises an eyebrow at him, his pokémon by his side. He looks like his lip is curled into a perpetual sneer. Kylo doesn’t say anything, but Savat lets out a low snarl in reply.

He scans the room, taking in the relatively quiet surroundings and lack of patrons. Hux is sitting primly in one of the chairs towards the back, engrossed in the pokédex in his hand, a steaming teacup on the table. The years since Kylo last saw him have not been good to Hux. The dark circles under his eyes tell a tale of one too many sleepless nights, the white and garish red of Team Flare’s admin uniform washing out the color of his vivid hair the most obvious reason. His persian Millicent is by his side, lapping at a bowl of cream on the red tiled floor. Hux idly strokes behind her ear as he reads, cradling his pokédex in his other hand. He nearly drops the device when his looks up, eyes meeting Kylo’s.

_“Arceus above, Kylo. You startled me.”_

“Hux.” Kylo inclines his head. Savat trails behind him as he takes a seat at the table. She sniffs the air experimentally twice before pouncing on the unsuspecting Millicent. Its then Kylo realizes that Savat hasn’t seen Millicent since before they both evolved.The two nearly eighty pound pokémon tussle half-heartedly for an excruciating moment. Both Hux and Kylo wait for the other to intervene, but neither does.

The barista gives them both a pointed glare for the crude disruption.

Millicent finally rakes her claws in annoyance over Savat’s already scarred face, bristling and hissing. She backs up closer towards her master’s leg.

“Enough,” Hux hisses through grit teeth, eyes narrowed. “Call off your beast.”

“She just misses her,” Kylo says with a shrug, giving him the lopsided grin of a teenager who doesn't exist anymore. He whistles once for Savat to return to his side, obediently. He pats her on the head fondly. “Good girl.”

A few uncomfortable moments pass of the two of them staring at each other.

Hux finally sighs, breaking the ice.

“Still working for Team Galactic, then?” Hux asks, voice like a cold snap. It runs a chill up Kylo’s spine. Hux eyes his black uniform reminiscent of the now defunct team, one auburn eyebrow delicately arched as he sniffs disdainfully. “I thought you had better taste. Especially now that I hear Cyrus has vanished and Charon is incarcerated.”

“No, I work for someone else now. That’s not why I messaged you.”

“Why _did_ you message me?”

Kylo sighs, scrubbing his hands over his face. Though it should be underneath him, there is a man Kylo is searching for in Kalos. Someone who somehow slipped through his grasp in Sinnoh. A very important man from his childhood.

The fact he’s here in Lumoise where Hux lives is only a convenient accident.

“You’re looking-- ah, you’re--,” Kylo trails off. He's unsure how to complement Hux, who is already bristling on the offensive.

It’s been years since Kylo last saw him, that fresh-faced, smiling boy with a smattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks he kissed. The boy eager to prove himself as the best trainer in Kalos, Kylo by his side. His unquenchable thirst for victory that drew Kylo to him like a mothim to a flame. Now in front of him again it's hard to reconcile the present with the portrait of younger Hux Kylo clung to while he was alone in Sinnoh, only his memory of Hux and his new master’s instructions on his holo caster to guide him.

Hux’s freckled skin is waxy, pale almost to the point of translucent, the blue veins on the back of his ungloved hands visible underneath. He looks even more frail now all grown up than he did as a teenager. Lithe muscle and bird-like bones, the physique of a dancer turning into a lanky, too-thin adult with sharp cheekbones and even sharper eyes.

Kylo envied his rare beauty as a boy, wanted to trap it in a glass all for him and him alone. Hold on to it and never let go.

As an adult Hux is even more unique and arresting, even despite the pallor and attitude.

“Lysandre’s timetables for building an earth cleansing superweapon are not exactly the easiest to meet,” Hux replies snappishly, folding his arms in defense and squaring his shoulders to look more imposing. “We can’t all go on mystical journeys to other dimensions and meet the creators, Ren.”

He takes a deep breath, goes on. “I have very real planetside duties to attend to as an admin these days. Never mind the fact we need Yveltal to stay dormant; the weapon I helped design needs to be finished. There's been this girl who's been ruining our plans, beating all of our grunts and-- I don’t even know why I am telling you all this--”

“What _girl?”_ Kylo growls, hand slamming on the small table. Hux’s teacup rattles against its saucer.

“I don’t know, Ren. Short? Brownish hair? Accompanied by a braixen, a raichu, and two annoying brats that like to help her out of situations when we almost catch her? She’s cutting a swath through Kalos earning all the gym badges. People think she might actually oust Diantha in a few months.”

Hux winces at his own words and Kylo wonders if its from his mind going over the razor sharp memories they share. The incomplete box of badges Hux probably has stored somewhere. The promises unfulfilled they both had to themselves, to each other.

Kylo's older now and knows better than most that promises are only meant for breaking.

“I need to find that girl. She’ll lead me to what I'm looking for here.”

“And what exactly is it that you are looking for, Ren? Surely you didn't come here for me. You've always known where I was.”

The jab stings. He grits his teeth in irritation. “A man.”

“I’ll need you to be a bit more specific for me to be able to help you,” Hux bites out snidely. He takes a sip of tea. Waits for Kylo to continue.

“He goes by Looker, but his name is Luke Skywalker.”

Hux nearly spits out the remainder of his tea. He instead settles for scoffing in disbelief, setting back down his empty teacup. “You’re going after _the_ Luke Skywalker? The previous Kalos champion?”

He nods.

“ _Creators_ , you really did it then?” Hux leans over the table, lowers his voice to almost a whisper. “You wouldn’t. Unless you found-- no, you _caught--_ ”

“I completed my training in Sinnoh, yes.” He briefly thinks of his own little set of badges he shoved in a bag, never to be looked at again once they were completed.

_“Kylo.”_

Hux lets out a whoosh of breath, eyes glittering like pale jewels. It fills him with a sense of pride how Hux’s disdain morphs into awe as he looks at Kylo, really looks at him for the first time in years. Looks at him the way he looked at Ben when he did something especially daring and succeeded. “You never said anything about _that._ ”

“Well you made it clear you didn’t want to know where I went or what I was doing after I left!” Kylo replies back sourly. A tremor runs through the building. He can hear the sound of fine china shattering in the back where it’s stored. Hux’s teacup and saucer crack cleanly in half on the table.

“That’s because you left me out of the blue! You-- I woke up one day and you were _gone,_ ” Hux is shaking now with anger. “You finally contact me weeks later, halfway across the globe and you’d joined a bloody _gang_. How was I _supposed_ to feel?”

Kylo immediately deflates, as though Hux punched him in the gut. He hangs his head.

“I thought you would be proud of me if I made a name for myself. You were always so ambitious. I didn’t want to hold you back.”

He dares to put his hand on the table, inching it closer until his gloved thumb brushes Hux’s pinky finger feather-light. Hux freezes, pale eyes wide like a deerling caught in the headlights.

“Hux, please. I’m sorry. _Bren--”_

Pink lips parted ever so slightly, Hux lets out a shaky exhale. Nods his head.

Kylo catches his hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly on the back of Hux’s palm the way he used to when they were younger. It never failed to stop Hux from his nervous habit of gouging his fingernails into the flesh of his palm whenever he got to wrapped up in his own head. Kylo holds Hux’s hand in his, running his thumb over the valleys of his knuckles. Leaning in, the table digs into his stomach. It’s a small price to pay so he can look into Hux’s eyes. Whisper against his lips the apologies he gave too late.

Kylo leans in, their foreheads almost touching. “I’m here now. Come back with me to Sinnoh after this mission. You look like hell.”

Hux lets out a bitter scoff, resting his forehead against Kylo’s. “You know I can’t. I was made for this. Lysandre has a vision. And this weapon I'm working on-- the idea was _mine._ ”

“I know,” Kylo replies softly, raising his other hand to touch Hux's cheek. “Cyrus had a vision too.”

Hux suddenly stiffens, drawing back as though Kylo’s touch branded him. He stands up and Millicent’s head snaps up from where she is curled around Savat on the floor. She blinks twice at the two of them before letting out a content yawn and resting her chin on Savat’s back.

“Millie,” Hux gives her a pointed look. “Don’t. _Please_. Ren, I can’t-- this is insanity. We can't-- _I need to go._ ”

Millicent instantly dissolves as Hux sends her back into her pokéball. Kylo reaches out a hand to stop him, but both the table and Savat are in his way and he nearly trips over her. Savat gives him a low growl.

Hux takes it as opportunity to turn and flee the café before Kylo can stop him.

 

\--

 

_They traveled to Santalune together. Hux was nervous, despite having won every match so far. His restless anxiety came off him in waves as he turned to pace the narrow space between the bed and the bathroom in their tiny room for the night, plagued with too many strategies in his head, each more intricate than the first._

_Ben shook his head. “You’ll be fine. Bug-types are weak against fire. Just use your vulpix.”_

_Later after they both beat the gym leader, Hux cupped his beetle-shaped badge in his hands reverently, held it to the light to admire it. Ben slid his arms around Hux’s waist and nuzzled his neck. He thought about their collections growing, where they would travel to next. Their future together. Victory Road. Forever._

_“Isn’t it beautiful, Ben?” Hux’s voice was full of wonder, as he turned his head to grin at Ben from over his shoulder._

_“Sure is,” Ben replied, eyes never leaving his smiling boyfriend’s face._

_His own badge remained neglected in his pocket._

 

\--

 

Kylo is in a surly mood, feet stomping in his boots when he eventually finds the Looker Bureau in Rouge Plaza. It’s obvious Luke has long since left town, leaving him to stew in his irritation of the day’s events. Only a girl and her espurr have been left behind to run the business.

When he questions her casually the girl is strangely tightlipped about anything she has seen.

So Kylo does what he does best.

The process of extracting the information is not a pleasant one. With her espurr there Emma does not succumb to psychic interrogation easily without a fight. After what feels like hours, she finally gives up information about her time with Luke as well as her time with Rey, who Kylo finds out is the name of the girl Hux spoke of earlier. Pleased with everything he has gathered from her mind, he makes sure he doesn’t leave Emma without putting her memories he rifled through all back in the neat little lines they were in, the process much like sorting files back into a filing cabinet.

He touches her temple and she gently falls asleep. He places her in a chair in the waiting room and locks the door behind him with a wave of his hand, but not before he takes one last thing from Emma he doesn’t bother putting back.

_An address._

 

\--

 

He’ll leave you, you know.

_No he won’t._

He will once he gets powerful enough.

_No, we started this together! I’m only one badge behind him._

You think he’s going to always wait for you to catch up? You never could, foolish child. You need to secure real power, boy.  
Something to impress him and his endless ambition. I can show you what true power is so even the gods themselves will tremble in your presence.

_He’s not going to leave me. Hux believes in me!_

You keep telling yourself that, whelp.

My offer to train you stands for now, but it won't be forever.

 

 

\--

 

Hux’s eyes are ringed red when he answers his door, hair mussed as if he’s been running his hands through it, tugging on it in frustration. The first two buttons of his shirt are open, collarbone on display as his red tie dangles loosely around his neck. His breath smells like cheap whisky when he finally replies, sagging against the doorframe defeated. He still manages to eye Kylo’s sopping wet hair and clothes with a sneer. As if Kylo is something unfit for even Millicent to drag into his home, much less himself.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he says, voice flat. “I shouldn’t let you in.”

“But you’re going to?” Kylo aims for nonchalant, misses by a wide mile. Hux doesn’t seem to notice in his current state. Kylo’s feet squelch in his wet boots as he fidgets in front of Hux’s door.

“No.”

“Please Hux, it’s raining outside. Pouring.”

_“No.”_

“Just tonight,” he pleads. “I’ll sleep on the couch. I’ll be gone before you wake up.”

It takes a moment, but Kylo watches in real time as Hux’s resolve cracks. It doesn’t happen cleanly like the teacup in the café, more like smashing fine china on the floor. Messy, shards scattering in various directions they won't be able to pick up without bloodying their fingers in the process. Something beautiful completely broken, never to be put back together again.

But now there is room for something new in its place.

Hux's eyes glitter dangerously as he hauls Kylo in by the collar of his wet shirt, violently mashing their lips together. He tears at Kylo’s wet clothes, looking for buttons, zippers, anything to get him out of them. He slams the door shut with his foot and guides Kylo directly to his bedroom.

 

\--

 

_“Are you even trying?” Hux sighed exasperatedly as they exited the pokémon center in Laverre City again, thumb in his pocket pressed against his fairy badge. A reminder it was real, it was his. “I understand that your team is primarily weak to Fairy, but you do have other pokémon you can use, you know. We can build a strategy.”_

_Ben gritted his teeth, tried not to think of a battered and bloody Savat recuperating yet again in the pokémon center because of his carelessness. If only he had real power like Hux, he wouldn’t have this problem. Real power. Power like the shadowy figure on his holo caster keeps telling him about._

_“Bren.” He finally pressed a hand on Hux’s shoulder to get his attention._

_“What?” Hux snapped, as his eyes looked up from the pink and gold badge cradled in his hands. The badge Kylo later came to hate. “Are you ready now?”_

_“Not today,” he sighed, as he ran a hand through his wavy hair. “Let’s just call it a day. Maybe get something to eat?”_

_“Yeah, whatever.”_

_Ben held out his hand for Hux, but quickly let it drop to his side when Hux didn’t take it._

 

 

\--

 

When Hux wakes, he feels deliciously sore. Stretching his limbs he finds that the other side of the bed has long since gone cold. Kylo’s absent, as promised. The only trace he was ever there in Hux’s quarters are a video with a background looking suspiciously like his living room on Hux’s holo caster, a pokéball on the nightstand and the smattering of purple bruises on his neck, chest and inner thighs.

He pokes at one experimentally, wincing as he prods the tender flesh. Punching the blinking button on his holo caster, Hux watches as Kylo’s grainy portrait pops up. His voice is rough, emotional, as he stares at the camera. Hux can almost make out similar marks on his collarbone, even in the one-dimensional, blue holo.

_Bren, I-- I always knew-- I mean, even when we were young-- that you were destined for greatness. So I want you to have this. Go out there and be great. Like no one ever was._

Thankfully, it cuts out before Kylo begins crying. Which keeps Hux from following in suit.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes, turning his attention to the souvenir on his nightstand, intrigued. Reaching out a hand, he timidly touches the smooth surface of the pokéball, fingernail tracing over the M. Even though Team Flare ran the pokéball factory in Kalos, he’s never actually purchased, much less held a master ball in his hand before.

He expected it to feel different somehow, be heavier. Or be able to sense the greatness within calling to him, pulsing with power.

Something.

Hells, _anything._

He gets out his pokédex from the satchel on his chair and opens it up. It chirps out a generic reply as he powers it on. Hux takes the pokéball in his other hand and holds out his arm, looking the other way and calling the pokémon inside to come out. The creature lets out a snarl, cramped in the small room. It’s barely recognizable folded in on itself until glowing red eyes pierce Hux’s pale ones and it roars, shaking the building.

Hux drops his pokédex as the name pops up on the screen. It clatters on the ground, tinny voice barely registering in Hux’s mind as he tries to process the shock of what Kylo left him--

_Giratina, a ghost dragon pokémon. Banished for its violence, it silently gazes upon the Old World from the Distortion World._

\--

 

_“What are we going to be, Ben?” Hux whispered, as they left Lumoise with only the sP in their pockets, their pokémon and a few meager supplies for battling in their backpacks._

_“The very best.”_

_“Like no one ever was?”  Hux asked, a promise._

_“Like no one ever was,” Ben agreed._

_Its just a brief flash of pearly white teeth, but Hux's smile lit up his face, delight clearly evident. He took_ _Ben's hand in his, as they set off on their journey to become pokémon masters._

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks also to [Alania](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Alania/pseuds/Alania) and [Teague](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teague), who initially put the thought of writing a Pokemon AU in my head. I borrowed Savat's name from [Juulna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Juulna)'s character Savat Ren in her fic, [Codega](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5826934/chapters/13428799). All horrible writing and angst are 100% totally all the product of satan however, not these good people! <3
> 
> for more kylux hell, weird ass writing shit and fandom wank, follow me on tumblr @ [purple-satan-fic](http://purple-satan-fic.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
